Fearleader Exchange
by Robert Teague
Summary: Part One of Two. In an effort to improve monster/normie relations, an exchange program sends Draculaura to Middleton High School. Some normies don't want her there, but others want her for their own reasons...
1. Monster High: Getting the News

Fearleader Exchange

A Kim Possible/Monster High crossover by Robert Teague

This story was written for the entertainment of Monster High and Kim Possible fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Chapter One Monster High: Getting the News

Fearleading captain Cleo deNile nodded with approval at the finish of their latest routine. "Okay, everyone, that was great! Take a break!"

With a groan of relief, the other three on the team stood up from their finishing positions and made their way over to a cooler where iced drinks awaited. It was after classes ended, and the school was deserted except for them and the Cursed-todian.

Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, and Cleo made up the squad, while Ghoulia Yelps was alternate and all-around Ghoul Friday.

They sat on the bleachers, discussing the routine and making tweaks as Ghoulia took notes on her computer.

"I can jump higher than Frankie," said Clawdeen, "So I still think I should be the one..."

"But you're stronger than me, and you need to be in position to catch her," said Cleo, interrupting. "Besides, Frankie is better at cartwheels. If she doesn t fall apart." She glared at the girl, whose neck bolts sparked and she looked embarrassed. During the practice a leg had come off and nearly hit Cleo.

Just then the school's Headless Headmistress walked into the gym, immediately catching their attention. She was carrying several pieces of paper with her.

"Can we help you, Ma'am?" asked Cleo, standing up.

"Ghouls, I need to talk to you all about something," she answered. "In the effort to improve monster-normie relations, the school joined a fearleader exchange program some time ago, and we've got our first assignment."

"Fearleader exchange? With a normie school?" asked Clawdeen, looking confused.

"Yes," nodded Ms. Bloodgood, "One of you will attend that school for a week, working with the fearleaders there, exchanging knowledge. She will attend classes as well. Then a student from there will come here and do the same thing."

"That's going to be hard on both ghouls," said Draculaura, taking a drink of her Vamp-8. It had all the nutrients necessary for a vampire who didn t drink blood or eat meat.

"But we'll do our best to help her," said Frankie.

"Of course," agreed Clawdeen.

"So who is supposed to go?" asked Cleo.

"That's for the squad to decide," answered Bloodgood. "I need an answer by tomorrow."

"What school is it?" asked Ghoulia, in what sounded like a moan of pain to those who didn t speak Zombie. She wanted to look it up on line.

Bloodgood consulted the papers. "Middleton High School."

Draculaura's face lit up. "Is that in Colorado?"

"Why, yes, it is," said the Headmistress.

The petite vampire squealed. "Yes! I want to go!" The others stared at her as she jumped up and down in excitement, waving her pom-poms.

"You've heard of it?" asked Clawdeen.

"Well, yeah! It s where Kim Possible goes to school! I've been a fan of hers for years! Maybe I'll get a chance to meet her!" was the answer.

"Who's she?" asked Cleo.

"She's a normie heroine who fights super villains and helps people that need it," said Lala.

Ghoulia had quickly found Kim s homepage. "Take a look here."

The other ghouls crowded around the zombie-girl and looked over her shoulders. Bloodgood took off her head and held it over them so she could see as well. Ghoulia scrolled through several pages, focusing on Kim and Ron's exploits.

"Wow, I m impressed," said Clawdeen, "She really is a hero!"

"Yes, she might come up to my standards," said Cleo, thoughtfully.

Seems like a nice person, said Frankie.

"She's the greatest!" said Lala. "She's the one who stopped those giant robots last year!"

"Oh, yeah, one nearly wrecked my house," said Clawdeen.

"Giant robots?" asked Frankie, confused. "I hadn't heard about this."

"Yeah, these toys from Boo-no Nacho turned into giant robots and tried to take over the world," the werewolf explained. "It was last year, before you were built."

"Oh. Guess I missed out on the excitement," Frankie said.

"Yep. Kim and her boyfriend stopped them, and went to the prom after. So romantic..." Draculaura sighed, a dreamy look on her face.

Ghoulia flipped to a different tab and displayed the Middleton High home page. They studied it for a few moments.

"That looks like a nice school," said the pale green girl with mismatched eyes and held together with stitches.

"Looks a little too bright for my tastes," said Clawdeen, "And all those normies." The werewolf shook her head.

Ghoulia found a link to video of the Middleton Cheer Squad, and played several as they watched.

"Wow, they're good," said Frankie. "And one of them will be coming here."

"Mmmm..." said Cleo, thoughtfully. "I see this Kim Possible is team captain."

"Yes, she's on a lot of committees, and does quite a few activities at school and elsewhere, besides saving the world," said Draculaura. "She's incredible."

"Does anyone else want to go?" asked Cleo.

There was no reply, and Bloodgood put her head back on and made a note on the papers.

"I'll go if Lala gets sick or something," said Frankie.

"I won't. I really do want to go!" said Draculaura, smiling widely with her fangs showing.

"Okay, then, I ll contact the school and let them know. You ll be leaving Saturday," said Bloodgood, handing her a sheet of paper. "Here are the details you need to know."

Draculaura read the paper as the headmistress took her leave. "I get to stay with whoever they choose, and she'll stay with me when she comes here!"

"Oh, so we get to work with a normie fearleader!" said Frankie, "That's great!"

"That was the idea, Frankie, do try to keep up," said Cleo, crossing her arms.

The homebuilt girl's neck bolts sparked, and she turned red. Again.

"Lala, I didn't know you were a fan of Kim Possible's," said Clawdeen, glaring at Cleo. "You've never mentioned it before."

The petite vampire looked up at her and smiled. "Clawdeen, you're my best friend, but I'm way older than you. There is a lot about me you don t know, and never will."

The werewolf turned her annoyed look to Draculaura and crossed her arms.

"In this case, though," Lala added quickly, "I didn t think it would be wise for it to be generally known that I admire a normie."

Clawdeen relaxed. "Yeah, I guess."

"And you knew who she is," pointed out Frankie.

The werewolf blushed. "Yes, but I'm not a fan."

"Let's call it a fright, troops," announced Cleo, heading for the locker room. The other ghouls, except for Ghouia, followed, talking about what Middleton would be like, as well as being in a place that was all normie.

As they left the gym, Ghoulia made sure everything was locked for the night as the others waited for her.

"Jackson's the only normie I've ever met, but I don't think you can really go by his example," said Cleo.

"But we can talk to him, get some ideas about them. Didn't he go to a normie school before transferring here?" asked Cleo.

"That's right!" said Frankie, "He's told me a little about it. Sounded to me like things are pretty much the same as here."

"Wait a sec," said Clawdeen, "Lala, you've been around a long time, been to a lot of places, you would have met some normies."

"Well, yes, I have, but not for a long time now," the vegan vampire answered. "And the ones I have met weren't very nice to me just because I'm a vampire."

"Well, I just hope whoever they send is nice," said Frankie.

"And talented enough," added Cleo, "I've got enough weak links as it is."

The other girls turned and glared at her. "CLEO!"


	2. Middleton High: Getting the News

Chapter Two Middleton High: Getting the News

The same scene was taking place at Middleton High School at the same time.

The cheerleading squad, eight girls captained by Kim Possible, were practicing a routine when Assistant Principal Steve Barkin came in, holding some papers. He watched until they were finished, not wanting to cause an accident by distracting them.

"POSSIBLE!" yelled Mr. Barkin in a loud voice. "I need to see you a minute!"

Kim came over, wiping her face and sipping on some Gatorade. "Yes, sir?"

"Remember that cheerleader exchange program we talked about a couple of months ago? I've heard back from them. A student from..." he consulted the papers "Monster High School in Oregon will be coming here."

At those words Tara Matthews visibly paled, but hid it quickly and nobody seemed to notice.

"Monster High School?" queried Kim.

"Yes. The exchange is also part of a program to improve relations between monsters and humans. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No sir. But I've never met any monsters," she answered, "Well, not REAL ones, anyway."

"I'm surprised, considering everywhere you've been," he commented. "I have, and they are like anyone else, even if they have some strange abilities and look different."

He shuffled through the papers. "Let's see... the squad needs to pick a volunteer, who will host the student for a week and attend the other school for a week where their volunteer will be host."

She nodded. "That's what I remember."

He handed her a couple of sheets. "Let me know by tomorrow who's going to go. Carry on." He turned and left.

As Kim looked over the papers the other squad members surrounded her.

"A monster is coming here to join us?" asked Hope.

And one of us has to go there and work with them?" asked Liz, "I don't think so."

Tara looked like she wanted to say something, but managed to hold her peace.

"A monster. Probably be another loser. Just what the school needs," said Bonnie, sniffing.

"Bonnie, this will be hard enough for her without you snarking at every opportunity," said Kim.

"Then she needs to stay home," retorted the teal-eyed girl, going into her set pose; arms crossed, hip cocked, and eyes narrowed. "Besides, if she's a monster, she should be able to take it."

"Bonnie, you will be nice to her, or I'll suspend you from the squad so fast your head will spin," said Kim, glaring.

"Hmph," was the only response.

Kim sighed. "Does anyone want to go?"

Everyone exchanged a look, and four shook their heads.

"As if," Bonnie snorted.

"Okay, that leaves me, Jess and Tara. Think about it, and let me know tomorrow," said Kim. "That's it, clean up, troops."

They headed for the showers.

kp/mh kp/mh kp/mh

Tara cleaned up quickly and was the first out of the locker room. She stayed out of sight while the others left, knowing Kim would be the last to leave. She had to turn off the gym lights and make sure the doors were locked.

When the others were gone, the blonde came out of her hiding place, to Kim's surprise.

"Tara? Why are you still here?" the redhead asked.

"I- I need to talk to you about this exchange," she answered.

"Okay, help me lock up, and we can talk," said Kim.

Tara and Kim went around to the other doors and checked. Then they came and sat on the bleachers.

"So, what about it?" asked the teen heroine, leaning back.

Tara looked around nervously, making sure they were alone. "Kim, it's not generally known, but I have monsters in my family. I have a distant cousin who goes to Monster High."

"Really?" asked Kim.

"Yes, I've met her a couple of times. She's a werecat named Torelei," was the answer.

"Oh, did you want to go so you can visit?" the redhead asked, "I'd be fine with that."

"Well, maybe... I need to think about it first, and talk to my mom," said the blonde. "Can I see the papers?"

Kim fished them out of her backpack and handed them over.

The blue-eyed girl read them over. "This is fine." She handed them back.

"Do you think it might be your cousin coming here?" Kim asked, putting them away.

"I doubt it, she's not on their cheer squad any longer," was the answer. "I'm not sure why."

Seeing she was upset, Kim put her hand on her friend's arm. "Tara, what's wrong?"

"Kim, listen. Humans are generally afraid of monsters, not understanding them, nor making any effort to. And a lot of them have poor regard for humans. Going by my cousin's example, she's sneaky and mean, and that just strengthens the stereotype," said Tara.

"Well, we'll just have to give extra effort to make it work," said Kim, "Can I count on your help?"

"Of course," said Tara, giving a timid smile.

"Thanks for the heads up, Tara," said Kim, standing.

Both girls grabbed their things and headed for the door.

"Where was Ron today? The squad needs its mascot," said Tara.

"He had detention. Barkin's really on his case lately," answered Kim.

"How's Ron going to take the idea of a monster here?" asked Tara, smiling.

Kim rolled her eyes. "I don't know. He can be accepting about a lot of things, but you never know what will set him off."

Tara giggled. "See ya, Kim."

"I'll see you tomorrow," was the hero's response, and they went their separate ways.

kp/mh kp/mh kp/mh

Kim heard from both girls that evening. Jessica was interested, but couldn't, thanks to relatives coming to town. Tara said her mom had flatly rejected the idea.

That evening Kim talked to her parents about the upcoming exchange. She met them in family room, where her father was reading the paper, and her mom a medical journal. Her brothers Jim and Tim were on the couch, consulting over some pages of blueprints, and keeping an eye on the TV, where a wrestling match between Pain King and Steel Toe was between rounds.

"Well, Kimmie," said her mom, Dr. Anne Possible, "There shouldn't be a problem."

"But I do wish your Mr. Barkin had given us a quicker heads up," added her father, Dr. James Possible. "She's coming this Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, Dad," Kim nodded, "And next Saturday I'll go stay with her in Salem Oregon for the week."

"Sounds good," he replied, and returned attention to his newspaper.

"I'll make sure the guest room is ready," said her mom. She looked down at her medical journal.

Her brothers gave her a sour look, then went back to their project. "Just what we need at this critical point," muttered Tim to Jim. The latter nodded in agreement.

"Um... there's one thing," said Kim, reluctantly, and both parents and brothers returned their attention to her.

Kim glanced around the room, making sure she had everyone's attention. "She's a monster."

"Oh, bad attitude, eh? I know how to handle that!" said her father rolling up the newspaper.

"No, dad. A monster," said Kim. "She goes to Monster High."

It took the Doctors Possible a moment to catch on to what their daughter was saying. Kim could tell when they did by the change in expression. She handed her mom the papers Barkin had given her.

Her brothers had abandoned their blueprints and were staring at Kim.

"Oh..." said Anne. She quickly read the papers.

"Hm. I don't know much about monsters, but I do know there's been a lot of trouble with them over the years," said James.

"Dad, we need to keep an open mind," said Kim, "I'm willing to try this exchange, if it will help make things better."

"That's my Kimmie-cub. Always ready to help," he said with a smile. "What kind of monster is she?"

"I don't know, the papers don't say. But it's not our guest I'm worried about," said Kim, a sour look on her face as she looked at her brothers.

"Ah yes, Ronald. He does panic easily," said her father.

"Understatement much?" muttered Kim.

"If we treat her like anyone else, maybe he'll stay calm," said Anne.

"That's never worked before, so I don't see it starting now," said Kim. "I'll talk to him tomorrow, and he'll have a few days to get used to the idea."

"That's probably the best way to handle it," nodded her father. "You know, come to think of it, there was a program where zombies were tested to be crew for very long-term manned space missions..."

"What happened?" asked the Tweebs in stereo.

"Well, they have the advantage of not needing food, or air and water. That would save a lot of weight. But it turned out their reaction time wasn't anywhere near what it needed to be if there was an emergency."

"Being a brain surgeon, I don't have much respect for zombies," said Anne, "They aren't good for my profession."

"Mom, I doubt there's a zombie on their cheerleading squad, if they don't move fast enough," Kim looked annoyed.

Her mom nodded. "Good point."

Jim and Tim were whispering together.

"Don't worry, we'll make the best of things," said her mom, then added, "You boys will not pester her, understand?"

"O-kay..." they said, crestfallen.

"Be sure you do. I'm serious, now," said James, forcefully.

"Thanks for the support, both of you," said Kim, "This could be important for relations."


	3. Meeting A Monster

Chapter Three Meeting A Monster

That Saturday evening found Kim at Middleton International Airport, awaiting the arrival of the exchange student. She was at the baggage claim, hoping to spot her. The arrival board indicated the flight with her guest had just arrived, so it would only be a few more minutes. She turned and looked out over the tarmac. Barkin had told her the student's name was Draculaura.

As she waited, she thought about the drama of the last few days. Once it was known that a monster would be attending MHS, parents had called an emergency meeting with the school board and the principal. Mr. Barkin had shown up, as the principal was currently in the hospital for minor surgery.

Kim and Tara had attended as well, to represent the cheerleaders the student would be working with.

The meeting had lasted for hours, occasionally getting heated. A minority of parents did not want a monster attending, claiming their children would be in danger.

Kim and Tara sat there listening, getting more annoyed and angry by the minute. Finally Kim took the mic.

"Hi, I'm Kim Possible, the Middleton High cheerleading captain. We are the ones who will be working closely with the student, and all of us are willing to give her a chance. She will be staying with me, and my parents welcome the opportunity.

It's been said several times here tonight, and I want to emphasize again that this program is important for relations. We here in Middleton should be proud to pave the way. I know I am.

A wise man once said, "travel broadens the mind". I've done a LOT of traveling, and find that to be true. I am giving her the benefit of the doubt, and think everyone else should too. Thank you."

"Well said, Kim," said Tara with a smile as the redhead sat down.

"Are you going to speak?" Kim asked the blonde, who instantly turned red.

"I don't think so. My family background isn't known, and I'd like to keep it that way," she answered.

"No, I meant in favor of the exchange," clarified Kim.

Tara just shook her head, and turned her attention to the latest speaker, Mr. Barkin.

"All this talk is academic, anyway. This student is here in a regular, school-related capacity," said Barkin, "And she will be treated no differently than any other. ANY mistreatment by anybody against anybody will be dealt with promptly."

"Unless he's the one doing it," Tara whispered, making Kim giggle.

"Everything that can be done will be done to ensure a safe learning environment for all concerned," continued the big man. "It's happening, people. Deal with it. That's all." He walked away from the podium with an air of finality.

In the end, most parents were willing to wait and see. Three or four said their children would not be attending school next week.

Local talk radio was all over the issue, as was the Examiner and other media. A lawsuit was filed, but quickly and decisively dealt with. In addition, the media was forbidden to bother her, unless she agreed to an interview. The local authorities were determined that this program would work.

Kim shook her head. This attitude of prejudice simply did not make sense to her. She had met a lot of people, and seen some very strange things. Why would a monster be any different?

"Excuse me," said a female voice behind her. It had a slight but noticeable Eastern European accent. "Aren't you THE Kim Possible?"

Kim jumped a bit. Had she been so distracted someone could walk right up to her without her noticing?

She turned to find the exchange student looking at her. At five foot three, Kim was petite, but this girl was even smaller. Without her high heels, Kim doubted she'd be more than four nine. She was wearing an elaborate pink and black dress, had a large purse and an umbrella. Her hair was long and black with pink highlights; she had gray eyes and a heart-shaped birthmark on her cheek, and pointed ears. She had a nice smile, but the obvious fangs protruding from her upper teeth were a bit unnerving. They were still visible when she closed her mouth.

"I don't know about 'the', but I am Kim Possible," she answered.

The girl squealed and bounced on her heels. "I can't believe it! You came to pick me up yourself! I'm Draculaura, by the way!" She held out a hand.

Kim took it for a moment, noticing it was cool to the touch. "Nice to meet you! You'll be staying with me this week."

"Oh, I'm sooo excited! When I heard I was going to be staying with you, and you would be coming to Monster High, I couldn't believe it! Let me get my bags!" she scampered off.

Bemused, Kim followed. She wasn't sure what she had expected the girl to be like, but bubbly and excitable wasn't it. She found Draculaura taking bags from the carousel, finally stopping with six very large bags. Apparently she was as bad as Ron about over packing.

"I'm a big fan of yours," Draculaura explained, "And I love the way you help people all over the world!"

"It's no big. I help where I can," Kim replied.

Grabbing an empty cart, Kim helped put the bags on it. They were heavy, but the girl seemed to have no trouble at all with them. She talked the whole time, not pausing long enough for Kim to get a word in edgewise. They went out to the front, where Kim pulled the extensively modified purple SL Roth over and they loaded up.

"So where's your partner... Don?" asked Draculaura.

"Ron. His name's Ron. And he's at work. But he'll be by tomorrow," answered Kim.

On the trip home, Draculaura got quiet, watching the passing houses and shopping centers.

"Kim?" she asked, looking at her hostess.

"Hmm?" was the answer, as Kim was concentrating on the road.

"You realize I'm a vampire, right?" the tiny girl asked, a bit of fear in her voice.

"Yes." She glanced at her passenger. "Oh, my mom is a doctor, and has it arranged with Middleton General Hospital if you need to... to feed."

Draculaura looked confused. "Hospital? Feed? What do you mean? OH! I get it!" she laughed. "Not to worry. I'm a strict vegetarian. I can't stand meat or the sight of... of... bl..." she got a bit queasy. "You know."

"Really? A vegan vampire?" Kim was surprised. "How does that happen?"

"My daddy says it's a phase I'm going through, but I don't think so," was the answer. "But that's not what I'm asking about."

"What's the sitch?" asked Kim.

Another squeal. "You actually said it! To me! I can't believe this! Maybe I'm dreaming!" Then she caught herself and grew serious again. "Sorry. I'm worried about what the other normies will think of me. I want to make a good impression for myself and on behalf of all monsters," she said.

"I see." Kim considered for a minute. "I won't lie to you. There are some parents, and a few students, who don't want you here."

Tears appeared in Draculaura's eyes, visible to Kim in the lights of passing cars. "They haven't even met me, and they already hate me?"

"They think you're a danger to everyone, just because you're different," said Kim.

"But I'm not a danger to anyone! I hate violence!" protested the girl.

"Doesn't matter to some people. All they see is a monster," was the answer.

Draculaura hung her head. "I see. To tell the truth, some monsters feel that way about normies." She looked at Kim. "What about you? I know your reputation, but that's not necessarily you."

The redhead smiled. "I take people as I meet them. And I trust my instincts. You're nice."

"Thank you," Draculaura smiled. "That's one down, many to go."

Kim shook her head. "Yeah. Seems we've got a lot of work to do, changing attitudes. But that's why we've got this exchange going."

The SL Roth pulled into the Possible home's driveway. Kim expected the media to be there, but everything was quiet. Guess the injunction worked.

"What did you mean by 'normies'?" asked Kim, shutting off the ignition.

Even in the dim light, Kim could see her guest turn red. "It's a term we use for normal humans. Sorry."

"I'm not offended, Draculaura, so don't worry about it," Kim reassured her.

The vampire girl looked at her and smiled. "My friends call me Lala. Or D-La or Ula-D."

Kim smiled. "Thanks." She opened the car door and got out.

"We'll leave your bags in the car until we get some help," said Kim, approaching the door. She opened it and went inside. "Your room..." she started, then realized she was alone. Looking back, she saw her guest standing on the porch. "what's wrong?"

"I have to be invited into a place where normies live," Draculaura explained, a bit embarrassed, "Old vampire rule."

"Oh... okay. Come in," said Kim.

"Thank you. I will try to be a good guest," was the reply. She stepped in, looking around.

"All right! A vampire! Cool!" Jim and Tim said in unison, exchanging a high five. They had heard Kim come in, and ran to meet the guest.

"Draculaura, these are my brothers, the Tweebs," said Kim.

"HEY!" they glared at their sister, then returned attention to the guest. "Don't listen to her. I'm Jim,"

"And I'm Tim! Can we ask you some questions?"

Just then Kim's parents arrived, her dad from the family room, her mom from the kitchen.

"Boys! She just got here! Give her a chance to settle in," said Mr. Possible.

"But we've never met a vampire before!" they protested in unison.

"You can ask your questions after dinner," said Mrs. Possible, "If she wants to answer."

"Okay," they agreed, a bit dejected.

"Welcome, Draculaura, we're Kim's parents," said Mrs. Possible.

"It's very nice to meet you!" the petite vampire said, bowing slightly and giving them a wide smile, fangs visible.

Instinctively they felt a flash of fear and started to pull back from her, but managed not to. They didn't want to be rude.

"Can we get some help with her bags?" asked Kim.

"Boys," said Mr. Possible, looking at his twin sons.

It was a bit of a struggle. Kim, Jim, and Tim each brought in one bag, while Draculaura followed with the other three. But finally they got her settled in the guest room.


	4. A Monster and a Monkey Master

Chapter Four A Monster and a Monkey Master

Draculaura followed Kim into the kitchen, where her mother was finishing making dinner.

"Oh, Draculaura, while I'm thinking of it, I've got some units in the refrigerator for you", she said. "You can put them in the microwave if you prefer it warm."

The vampire girl looked confused. "Units of what?"

"Whole blood."

"B-blood?" Draculaura promptly fainted.

"Mom, I forgot to tell you, she's a vegetarian," said Kim, having managed to grab her in time to prevent her head hitting the floor.

Mrs. Possible squatted down beside her and took her wrist. "No pulse. But that makes sense if she's a vampire."

She woke up a minute later, none the worse for wear.

Dinner was quiet, and they watched as Draculaura ate the mixed veggies part of dinner with gusto. Afterward had a large slice of apple pie.

They convened in the family room after for a Q and A session. The normies learned a lot about the vampire, and the vampire learned a lot about the normies.

kp/mh kp/mh kp/mh

Up in Kim's room later, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Hi, Wade, what's the sitch?" asked Kim, to Lala's delight.

"Hey, Kim. Nothing's going on. I just wanted to check in and meet your guest," he replied.

"Hi, Wade!" came the cheerful voice as Draculaura stepped into range of the video pickup. "Nice to meet you!"

"You too! Welcome to Middleton!" he said. "Huh. You really are a vampire!" he added.

"Yes. So...?" she asked, a frown forming.

"Ah... nothing. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. But you are unique around here," he said.

"Yes, I'm unique, just like everybody else," she shot back.

Wade got a peculiar look. "Oookay... that's true. Uh... I see something I need to check. Talk to you later, Kim." He signed off.

Kim looked at her guest, the question plain on her face.

"Is EVERYONE going to comment about me being a vampire? I'm not used to that. At home, monsters accept each other for what they are," she explained.

"This is a new thing for Middleton," said Kim, "There's going to be some comments made. I'm afraid you're just going to have to put up with it for a while."

Draculaura sighed resignedly. "I guess..."

kp/mh kp/mh kp/mh

Ron came over to meet her late Sunday morning.

As usual he came in without knocking, stepping into the family room. "Hola, Doctors Possible!" he greeted them with a smile and a wave.

"Hello, Ronald," said Mr. Dr. Possible, glancing at his daughter's best friend and boyfriend before returning attention to the paper.

"Is Kim in her room?" Ron asked.

"Yes, she and Draculaura are talking, I think," said Kim's mom, not looking up from her medical journal.

"Oh, so her name's Draculaura?" he asked. "What kind of monster is she?"

"She's a vampire, Ron," was the answer.

"Really? Coolio!" he said.

"Ronald, she should be treated with respect; this is important for future relations between monsters and humans," said Mr. Possible.

"Yeah, Kim filled me in. Don't worry, it'll be fine," he said.

"Glad to hear it, Ron. You usually... react badly to unusual things," said Mrs. Possible.

"Who? Me? Nah..." he said, skeptically. As he left the room, they heard him mutter "I wonder if she likes Bueno Nacho?"

Kim's parents looked at each other and rolled their eyes. You never knew with Ron.

Upstairs, Kim's guest was being brought up to speed on the school and cheerleading programs. Barkin had given Kim a map and class schedule for the visitor, who questioned what most of them were.

"Science class? Not Mad Science?" asked Draculaura, reading the paper with a confused look. "No Dead Languages? Biteology? Home Ick? Not even Physical Deaducation?"

"Um..." Kim wasn't sure how to answer, so decided to change the subject. "Let me show you our routine book," she said pulling it out of her book bag, "We've won the Cheerleading Regionals with what's in here."

"Wait a second," said Draculaura, "Cheerleading? Don't you mean fearleading?"

Kim raised an eyebrow. "No... fearleading? Never heard that term before. Or any of those others, either."

"Must be a monsters-only thing," Lala said, shrugging. "You'll understand when you get there."

Kim opened the book and showed the vampire a routine.

After a few moment's study, she said "We have four ghouls on our fearleading squad, but that looks a lot like one we use."

"Just four?" asked Kim, looking at her.

"Yes. There were eight, but Torelei and her buds quit," was the answer. "And we do have an alternate."

"Torelei..." thought Kim, "Where have I heard that name before?"

Just then, Ron's voice came from the trap door to Kim's attic room. "Kim? You up there?"

"Yeah, Ronnie, come on up!" she called.

A blonde head with large ears and freckles appeared, followed by a skinny body in a red jersey and yellow pants. He was sporting a goofy grin.

The petite vampire squealed and ran over to him. "Ron Stoppable! I'm sooo happy to meet you! I'm Draculaura, by the way! Did you bring Rufus with you? I really want to meet him too!" She held out a hand.

"Uh..." Ron managed to say, taking the hand briefly. He hadn't expected such a greeting.

Hearing his name, Rufus popped up out of Ron's pocket and looked at the girl. "Hi!" he said, waving.

"Rufus! Wow! This is wonderful!" Draculaura's squeal took an even higher pitch. The naked mole rat put his paws over his ears; that had hurt! Then he sniffed in the visitor's direction. Something wasn't right about her, and it bothered him. He quietly went back in the pocket.

The vampire turned her attention back to Ron.

"I think it's great, getting to meet and stay with my heroes!" she continued, "I'm really excited to go to your school and meet everyone!"

Amused, Kim watched her flustered boyfriend as the vampire assaulted him with nonstop talk for a few minutes. Finally she decided it was time to step in, before his brain shut down completely.

"Lala, let him answer you once in a while," she said, smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I tend to babble when I meet someone famous!" she said.

Her wide smile with fangs visible caught his attention, and it was his turn to get excited.

"Woah! You really ARE a vampire! Cool!" he said. "What kind of powers do you have?"

"I don't-"

"Do you sparkle?"

"Do I what?"

"You really go to school with other monsters?"

"Yes, I-"

"Do you know any zombies?"

"Yes, one of-"

"Coolio! I'm a zombie master!"

Kim's eyes got wide. Uh-oh.

"What do you mean, zombie master?" asked Draculaura, tilting her head slightly.

"I've found all the best ways to kill them!" he bragged.

The shocked vampire took in a breath and put a hand over her mouth.

"Ron..." said Kim, warningly. Unfortunately, he didn't pay attention.

"The other night, Felix and I went into the cemetery, and we must have killed nearly a hun-"

"RON!" shouted Kim, finally getting his attention. She shook her head and nodded at Draculaura.

"You... you kill zombies for fun?" the girl asked in a low voice, stepping away from him. "What other monsters do you kill?"

Kim stood up, and the vampire's attention turned quickly to her. "Is this a trap? Are you going to kill me too?" Tears sprang up in her gray eyes. "What did I ever do to you?" She backed away from the humans.

"No, Lala! We don't do that!" Kim said, trying to calm the other girl.

Draculaura took another step away from them and stumbled into the bed, causing her to gasp and sit down.

Finally the light dawned for Ron. "OH! No, no, no, it's a video game! Zombie Mayhem Eye Vee!"

"A video game... for killing zombies?" she looked at Kim. "Is that what you normies do for fun? One of my best friends is a zombie! She's smart and sweet, and would never hurt anyone!"

"Wait, wait, wait- are you saying zombies are REAL?" Ron asked, eyes growing wide.

"Of course they are! We have lots at Mon-" suddenly realizing what she was about to reveal, Draculaura clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ron's never hurt a zombie!" protested Kim.

"Yeah, I've never even met one!" he added. "I didn't even know they were real!"

"Uh uh! No zombies hurt!" said Rufus. He had popped out of the pocket with the odd turn in the conversation to see what was going on.

This seemed to calm the petite vampire down... a bit. "Well..."

"I'm sorry!" said Ron, "I didn't think about what I was saying!" He turned red.

"You rarely do, Ron," said Kim, glaring at him.

"I guess... as long as you're not hurting real monsters, it's okay," said Draculaura.

Both Kim and Ron let out sighs of relief.

The visitor turned red. "Come to think of it, my boyfriend Clawd plays a "hunt-the-humans" video game. But he's never hurt one."

Kim smiled. "Somehow I'm not surprised."

Draculaura got up and ran over to Kim, hugging her. "I'm sorry! I just assumed the worst! Please forgive me!"

"I understand," she replied, hugging back. "And please forgive Ron, too."

Lala turned to him and smiled. "I do."

"Thanks. I'll try not to mention it again," he said.

"Yeah, thanks!" added Rufus.

"So, who's Clawd? Another vampire?" asked Kim.

"Oh, no, he's a werewolf," was the answer, "He's my best friend Clawdeen's older brother."

"A vampire whose best friend is a werewolf?" Ron looked confused, "And dates another one? How does that happen? I thought you were enemies."

Draculaura looked at the blond boy. "Because it's Monster High. All kinds of monsters go to school together, and get along great! Besides vampires and werewolves and zombies, we've got ghosts, werecats, homebuilt monsters, mummies... all kinds! And even a few that can't be classified."

"And you're going there next week?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

Kim grinned. "Yep. Sounds... exciting."

"You're going to love it there, Kim," said Lala.

"Changing the subject," said Kim, "Want to go shopping?"

"Always! I love going to the Maul!" was the answer. She bounced a bit in excitement.

"Great! I'll introduce you to Monique. We work at Club Banana." said Kim.

"Oh, right! I remember reading that on your website. Let me get my purse and umbrella, and we can go!" she rushed down the stairs.

"Ron..." said Kim, turning to him.

He looked ashamed. "I know, Kim. Sorry. I'll try to watch what I say."

She gave him a hug and kiss. "And there's a reminder."


	5. A Monster in Middleton Mall

Chapter 5 A Monster in Middleton Mall

On the trip over to Middleton Mall, Draculaura divided her attention between the sights of the Tri-Cities and keeping the sun off herself. Ron had begged off going, saying he had a shift at Smarty Mart.

Inside the mall, Draculaura looked around, eyes wide. She folded her umbrella and put it over her shoulder.

"What do you think?" asked Kim.

"This... is nice, but I don't recognize any of the stores," was the reply.

As they walked, Draculaura got several stares, and one catcall about being 'early for Hallowe'en'.

Kim and Draculaura glared at the guy who said it, and he took the hint, moving on rapidly.

"Hallowe'en. Huh." Draculaura snorted.

"What about it?" asked Kim.

"Most monsters stay home that night. We find it too crass and commercial," was the answer, and the teenage heroine gave the vampire an odd look.

Kim took her directly to the famous high-end clothing retail store Club Banana, where they were met by Monique Robinson.

"Hey, Kim, this your guest?" the dark-skinned girl asked.

"Yeah, Mo, this is Draculaura. Lala, this is Monique, my best girl friend," was the answer.

"Nice to meet you!" said the vampire girl, smiling widely and holding out a hand.

Monique slowly reached out and shook the proffered hand staring at the fangs. "Um... you're not gonna bite me, are you?"

The petite girl tilted her head slightly. "Did you want me to?"

"No..." was the reply, and Monique took her hand back.

"Good, because I'm not going to. I'm a vegetarian," said Draculaura.

"Okay, good." She swept an arm around. "Why don't you take a look at what's new? I've got break in a few minutes, and we can go get something to drink and talk."

"Great! Those tops caught my eye," said the vampire, and headed for the table.

"Mo, you're really okay with her?" asked Kim.

"Kim, I trust YOU. You wouldn't have brought her here if she was dangerous," answered Monique, "And anyway, I think I like her. She's nice, friendly, and can make jokes about herself."

"She isn't what I was expecting, that's for sure," said the redhead.

"Anything I can do to help, let me know," said the dark-eyed girl.

"Glad to hear you say that. She's been worried about being accepted by us 'normies', as monsters call us," said Kim.

"Know how she feels. Went through the same thing when I moved to Middleton," said Monique, watching as Draculaura picked up a top and examined it.

"Yeah, new city, new school..." nodded Kim.

"True, but not really what I'm talking about," said Monique.

"Then what?" asked the heroine, turning to her best friend.

"I wondered what kind of reception I would get..." said Monique, then trailed off when Kim gave her a blank look.

"What are you talking about?" asked the redhead, confusion plain on her face.

"Kim... I'm a black girl."

"Yeah... so?" asked Kim, obviously not getting it. After a moment, the light dawned. "OH! Mo, we hit it off right away, and it never occurred to me to think of that!"

Monique smiled. "That's one of the things I love about you, girlfriend."

Suddenly Draculaura got their attention. She held up a blouse, and went to the mirror. The blouse was there in the glass, and her clothing, but of the vampire there was no sign. They went over to her.

"Lala, you don't reflect?" asked Kim.

"No, I don't," was the answer.

"That's the most freaky thing I've ever seen! How do you put on makeup if you can't see yourself?" asked Monique.

The petite girl sighed. "Sometimes, the answer is 'not very well'. I usually get Clawdeen or Frankie, or someone to help me out. But I've had lots of practice."

Kim and Monique weren't the only ones to notice Draculaura's problem. A man passing by happened to glance at just the right moment to see the mirror. He stopped and stared, making sure it wasn't an illusion. No, it was really happening. That girl wasn't reflecting an image.

"Honey, I think that's the vampire we heard about coming to Middleton," he said, nodding in that direction.

His wife stared for a moment. "Yes, I think you're right. Why don't we go?"

"I'm with you," he answered, and they moved with purpose toward the mall's main doors.

That couple weren't the only ones to spot Draculaura, and by the time the three girls left Club Banana, the mall's walks were nearly empty. But none of them noticed, talking animatedly.

At the food court's juice bar, the vampire girl stared at the sign. "Peach? Strawberry? Apple? Where's the witch hazel, the toadstool, the hemlock, the..."

"Just what you see on the sign," said the bored clerk, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. He had barely glanced at them.

Kim and Monique exchanged a look.

Draculaura settled for apple, and they sat at a table in the middle, talking. Monique slowly relaxed and grew more comfortable around her. They talked fashion, and Monique learned that monster fashion differed considerably from normie fashion.

"You know, monster fashion might be an area ripe for exploring," said Monique, "I'm going to design school after I graduate, and as far as I know, nobody teaches it or works with it."

Draculaura squealed. "Totally! And me and my friends can help you! We're always up on the latest thing!"

They talked for a while, and exchanged phone numbers and email addresses.

"Look, I got to admit, I don't know anything about real monsters," said Monique.

"Then we're even, because I don't know anything about real normies," Lala said with a smile.

The fashion diva grinned briefly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" was the reply.

"It's the middle of the afternoon, should you be asleep?"

"Oh, no!" Draculaura shook her head, "That's only in the movies. We don't sleep in coffins, either. But the sun will burn me; that's why I have this." she held up her parasol.

Suddenly Kim looked around. There were very few people around, beyond those working, and they were all sitting away from them, casting furtive glances in their direction.

"It's too quiet," she thought, "There's too few people for this time of afternoon, even on Sunday, and we're being watched."

Monique looked at her watch. "Whoops, I gotta get back to work." She stood up, and the other two did so as well. "It was great talking to you, and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"I look forward to it!" They shook hands, and Monique headed off in one direction, Kim and Draculaura in another.

"You ready to go?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I really don't see anything here I can't unlive without," was the reply.

Kim didn't say anything, but she kept an eye on the few people around them, many of whom were watching them.

As they left the mall's parking lot, Draculaura sighed. "Kim, do you think this is going to work? Me visiting, I mean? The maul cleared out while we were in Club Banana, and everyone was looking at us."

"You noticed that?" Kim asked, surprised.

"Vampire senses," said Lala, turning red, "I'm kinda extra-aware of normies around me."

"Oh."

"I can't help it!" she protested, "It's part of my nature! I wouldn't do anything!"

"I know, I trust you," said Kim quickly, "And yes, I think this is going to work. It's important for human and monster relations, but it's only a start. We shouldn't, and can't, expect things to go smoothly at first."

"You're right. We can MAKE it work!" said the girl, with determination.

"Just have to see how things develop," nodded Kim, "And you know you can always count on me."

"Thanks, Kim," smiled the vampire, "I trust you too."

kp/mh kp/mh kp/mh

That evening at dinner, they told Kim's parents about the trip to the mall and what happened.

"Well, at least they weren't outright hostile," said Mr. Possible, "That's encouraging."

"And you made another friend who will support you," added Mrs. Possible.

"We think it's cool," said Jim.

"To have a vampire visiting," said Tim.

"Thanks, guys," said Lala, smiling. She took a bite of her steamed vegetables, then added some salt and pepper.

Outside the house and hovering about twenty feet in the air, a blue hovercar sat.

"Shego, is the power supply on?" asked Dr. Drakken. He had blue skin from a lab accident, a scar under his left eye, and his black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing a blue lab coat and black gloves. He was fiddling with the switches on a portable control panel in his lap.

"How should I know? You're the one who hooked it all up," his sidekick replied. She was sitting in the driver's seat, keeping the small craft level. She was beautiful, wearing a black and green harlequin catsuit, had long black hair with a hint of green in it, very pale skin that was also tinted slightly green, and emerald eyes.

"Well, check it," he said, irritated.

"Sorry, Dr. D, I've got my hands full keeping this thing upright. It's overloaded, off balance, and you keep moving around."

"Grr... fine, I'll check." He put down the console and turned to the back seat. He fiddled with some wires for a moment, and a light came on.

"Ah, that did it," he said.

He took readings from sensors pointed at the Possible home, and studied them for a minute.

"So the reports are true, there IS a vampire here," he said at last.

"And how can you tell that?" she asked, adjusting a control.

"Very simple, Shego," he replied, gesturing at the infrared readout, "There are six people at the dining room table, and one of them is the same temperature as the air around them."

Shego nodded her approval. "Good thinking, Doc."

"Well, I AM a supergenius, after all," he said, preening.

Shego rolled her eyes. "So, Kimmie really is hosting a vampire... what are we gonna do about it?"

"Well, what do you think? Kidnap it, of course! It's the key to world domination!" he grinned, and gave an evil laugh.

"Care to explain?" she asked, giving him the eye.

"Oh, you'll see, Shego, you'll see. Let's go home."

The small blue craft turned and gained altitude, disappearing into the night.


	6. Fears and Cheers

Chapter Six Fears and Cheers

The next morning Kim tapped on the door to the guest room. "D-la? Are you up yet?"

There was no reply, so Kim opened the door and looked in. The bed was still made, and obviously hadn't been slept in. "Lala?"

"Oh, uh, up here, Kim," said the visitor, "Good morning!"

Kim stepped into the room and looked up. Her eyes got wide. Draculaura was hanging upside down from the ceiling, wearing a lacy pink and black pajama set.

"You, uh, need to get ready to go," said Kim, "Breakfast is waiting."

"Okay, just give me two shakes of a bat's tail!" was the reply. The petite girl stretched and yawned.

Kim stepped out and closed the door. She stood for a moment, thinking of what she had just seen, then shook her head and left for the kitchen.

Draculaura met Kim by the front door. Ron had come in just a minute earlier. She had forgotten her book bag in her room and had to go back for it.

"Morning!" he said, cheerfully. Rufus waved as well. He still wasn't sure about this new person.

"You ready to go now?" Kim asked.

"Yes, let's do this!" said the vampire, "I really want to check out your fear squad." She grabbed her parasol by the front door.

"Walk or drive, Kimbo?" asked Ron.

The heroine thought for a moment. "Well... just as a precaution, let's drive."

"If things get out of hand, we can leave quickly, I'd guess," said Draculaura.

Kim nodded, unhappily. "It's the first day, so let's be careful."

kp/mh kp/mh kp/mh

At Middleton High School, the marquee out front read, "Blood drive postponed." Kim decided not to point it out, as it might have been insulting. Or caused the girl to faint. Either way...

Draculaura got out of the Sloth and put her parasol between her and the sun.

They had deliberately come in a bit early, so there were few other students around. Those that were stared at the visitor. Going to the office, they went inside to find Assistant Principal Steve Barkin waiting.

"Well, so you're the exchange student? Welcome to Middleton High!" he said.

"Thank you, sir," she answered, looking up at the huge normie. She barely came up to the bottom of his tie. She knew other monsters that were bigger, and her boyfriend Clawd was almost certainly taller, but this man had an intimidating presence.

"Here are your textbooks, locker number and combination," he said, gesturing at the counter were a stack of books waited. "You've got your class schedule, right?"

"Right here," she answered, holding it out.

"Good. Now, pay attention. I've made it very clear that you will be treated no differently than any other student. But just in case, if anything happens, report to me and I'll handle it."

"Thank you, sir," she nodded.

"At the same time, I expect no trouble from you either," he said, leaning over her.

"There won't be," she said, raising a hand, "I promise."

"I trust Possible to keep an eye on things as well," he added, glancing at the redhead.

"Trust Kim? What about me, Mr. B?" Ron asked, a bit put out for not being recognized.

"What about you, Stoppable?" Barkin raised an eyebrow.

Ron opened his mouth, then shut it.

"That's what I thought. Good luck to you," he said, then turned and went back into his office.

kp/mh kp/mh kp/mh

In class, a pattern quickly emerged. The teacher would introduce Draculaura, and when it became apparent she really was a vampire, the students would move away from her. Or, if all the seats were filled, watched her instead of paying attention to the lesson. For her part, Draculaura tried to ignore the stares and paid attention to the teacher.

Kim, and Ron and Monique, if they were in the same class, deliberately sat by her and talked to her like she was any other normie. They were trying to 'lead by example'.

At lunch she sat with her new friends and ate her salad generously doused with ranch dressing, to the amazement of the other students.

As she sat down in fifth period, a girl on her right suddenly slapped a cross on a chain on the edge of the desk, between her and Draculaura.

Attracted by the noise, she looked. "Oooh, that's pretty!" she exclaimed, and picked it up. She examined it closely, then handed it back.

The girl took it back, eyes wide. "It... it didn't hurt you?"

Draculaura shook her head. "Oh, no, that's only in the movies. There's a lot of misinformation about vampires, and that's one example."

The girl took the cross and slipped it over her head, eyes never leaving the vampire's.

"Look, I don't hurt people," she said, "I hate violence. And I'm a vegetarian. I'm probably the last person in this school you would have to worry about."

"It's true, Irene," said Kim, "Nobody here is in danger from her."

Irene gave Kim a skeptical look. "If you say so..."

Just then the tardy bell rang, and class began.

kp/mh kp/mh kp/mh

After classes, Kim and Lala dressed out in their respective cheerleader uniforms. Kim's was white and yellow, while the other girl's was black and red.

As they stepped out onto the gym floor, Kim noticed Lala's expression. "Nervous?"

"Just a bit."

It was easy to see why. The other seven members of the squad were standing and watching her approach. Most seemed to be neutral, but one looked uneasy, and another bordering on hostile.

"Guys, this is Draculaura, from Monster High. Lala, this is Liz, Hope, Crystal, Tara, Jessica, Marcella, and Bonnie," said Kim, pointing at each one.

"Hi! Nice to meet you all!" said Lala.

Bonnie walked over and stared the petite girl up and down. "Not much to you, is there? Hope you're strong enough to handle moves with regular girls."

"Bonnie..." said Kim, annoyed.

"Oh, don't worry, I think I can keep up..." Lala said, smugly.

Bonnie opened her mouth to snark something, but Kim headed her off with a cough, reminding her of what would happen if she wasn't nice to the exchange student.

"Hmph. We'll see," said Bonnie, and went back to her position.

"I'll do my best for this fearleading squad while I'm here," she assured them. Then seeing the expressions, quickly corrected herself. "I mean cheerleading. Our squad at Monster High are fearleaders."

"Freak, just like I thought," Bonnie muttered to Liz.

"Thanks for the compliment, Bonnie! I'll try to live up to it!" she said.

Bonnie turned red, and Kim glared at her. "You heard that?"

"I have very good hearing," Lala assured Bonnie.

"Okay, guys, let's get started!" said Kim.

And they did, indeed, see. Despite her small frame, Draculaura used her vampire speed and strength to good effect, and the other cheerleaders used the fact she didn't weigh much to toss and catch her far beyond what would be considered safe.

Lala shared some of her squad's moves, a few of which were incorporated into the current routines.

After a while they took a break, sitting on the bleachers and talking, while wiping their faces and drinking Gatorade.

"D-La, can I ask you something?" asked Hope.

"What's that?" asked the vampire, taking a drink of her Vamp-8.

"I noticed that, every time I picked you up, you felt cold. Are you okay?" the pretty Filipina asked.

"Oh, sure. It's just that I stay at room temperature all the time," she answered.

"Why is that?" asked Liz.

"Because I'm undead, of course. That's one of the things the movies have gotten right," she explained. "My heart doesn't beat, so I have no internal body heat. Hey, that rhymes!" She giggled at herself.

There was silence for a few moments, as the fact they were sitting with a real vampire in their midst hit home again.

Draculaura glanced at Kim, then said, "Look, guys, I know I'm a novelty to you right now, but really, I'm just a girl. I have a boyfriend, I like makeup, and clothes, and shopping, and hanging with my peeps. I go to school, live in a house with my father, and do a lot of texting. Being a vampire isn't really important."

"Does... does being around us... uh... humans... bother you?" asked Crystal.

"If you mean what I think you mean, then no. The idea of... of biting somebody makes me sick. But if you are asking if I've been around normies before, then my answer is 'not in a very, very long time. So long I have trouble remembering it. I think it would have been back in the Old Country."

"How old are you?" asked Marcella. "You look like you're twelve."

Draculaura laughed. "No, I turned sixteen on Valentine's Day."

"Sixteen? That's not that old," said Liz.

"Well, sixteen hundred, actually," Lala clarified.

"You're one thousand, six hundred years old?" asked Kim, thoroughly shocked.

"Yes," nodded the vampire.

"And still going to high school?" said Bonnie, "How many times have you been held back?"

"None!" Draculaura said, defensively, "It's a long and complex story, and I doubt we have time for it now."

"That's right," said Kim, "Time to get back to practice."

By the end of practice, Draculaura had been embraced by the Middleton Cheer Squad as one of their own. Even Bonnie was impressed. They sat on the bleachers again and talked until it started getting late, and the custodian came and kicked them out.


	7. Stalking the Vampire

Chapter Seven Stalking the Vampire

Over the course of the next day, most students relaxed as they realized there really was no danger from the petite vampire. She still got stares, and a few people continued to avoid her, but for the most part she seemed to be accepted.

Trouble started Wednesday afternoon, although hints began that morning. She noticed that several normies were giving her the evil eye, but keeping their distance.

Going to classes, Draculaura was jostled several times, and even had her books knocked out of her hands once. The student who did it smirked and disappeared into the crowd. Nobody stopped to help her, and neither Kim nor Ron were with her. A problem with a planned cheerleading competition had come up, and they were consulting with the head of the PE department (for once, not Mr. Barkin).

She sighed and retrieved her books, and her sharp hearing brought her several ill-concealed snickers around her. She did her best to ignore it, and didn't tell Kim when they met later.

That afternoon the hostility escalated. She went to her locker after lunch to find crosses and other religious symbols had been quickly spray-painted on the door. A number of people were standing and watching to see how she would react.

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed, shaking her head. She reached for the combination lock, but a hand was laid on her shoulder first.

"Wait, D-La," said the blue-eyed blonde cheerleader Tara, "I've called Mr. Barkin. He needs to see this first. He said he would be here in a minute."

"Thanks, Tara," nodded Draculaura. "I guess something like this should be expected, when a monster comes to town."

"Does stuff like this happen at Monster High?" asked Tara.

"Well, not as a rule. We're very accepting of the differences others have," she answered, "When Jackson first started there, Manny Taur picked on him for a while, but he's a real bull-headed jerk anyway."

"Who's Jackson?"

"Oh, Jackson Jekyll. He was the first normie to attend. But then we found out he wasn't quite as normal as he looked," was the answer.

Before Tara could ask, Mr. Barkin arrived, holding a camera.

"Cheese and crackers," he muttered, "This is just..." He shook his head, grimacing. He took several photos.

"I don't suppose anybody saw who did this?" he asked loudly, looking around. There was no response. "Then get to class!"

As the crowd broke up, he got her to open the locker and took some more pictures. There was no damage inside, for which she gave a sigh of relief. Then she got the books she needed.

"I'm sorry this happened on my watch, and I'll get to the bottom of it," said Barkin, "And in the meantime, tell Possible. You need to stay alert."

"I will, sir," she answered.

The big man nodded and moved off. Tara and Draculaura headed for their respective classrooms. Suddenly she found Monique walking beside her.

"What happened, girl?" asked the fashion diva, "I saw your locker. Who did it?"

"I don't know, but Mr. Barkin said he would find out," was the answer.

"He is good at that. I'm surprised, though. Nothing like it happened to me when I started here," said Monique, "So I didn't think it would happen to you."

Draculaura looked up at her new friend, confused. "Why would it happen to you? You're pretty, and fashionable, and popular."

"Yeah, popular now. But there are a thousand people who go to school here, and only about twenty are black," she said.

Draculaura shook her head. "I don't get it."

Monique started to elaborate, but the other girl interrupted. "Oh, wait, I think I do. You're saying that, because there are only a few people who are dark like you, you stand out and could be a target."

"You got it," Monique nodded.

"At Monster High, EVERYONE is different. We all have different color skin, scales, fur, ectoplasm... if You came to my school, you would get stares because you're a normie, not for your coloring. And after a few days, even that would stop."

"I thought that's the way it was here, but I see I was wrong," answered Monique, and they stepped into their next class.

kp/mh kp/mh kp/mh

At fearleading, uh, cheerleading practice, all the girls were sympathetic with their guest.

"Here's an idea!" said Crystal, "Tomorrow let's wear our outfits all day, and meet and walk with D-la to her classes. That will show our solidarity with her."

That idea was met with enthusiasm, and quickly agreed to by all.

Draculaura looked at them. "You would really do that for me?"

"We've got your back, D-la," said Hope, smiling at her.

"Yeah, mess with one cheerleader, you mess with all of us," added Bonnie. The others added their agreement with that.

"Thanks, Bonnie, guys," said Kim with a smile.

"Not doing it for you, K," snarked Bonnie, narrowing her eyes at her long time rival. She went into her set position, arms crossed and hip cocked.

"Didn't say you were, B," shot back Kim, frowning and putting her hands on her hips.

"Bonnie, Kim, can we focus here?" interjected Tara, ever the peacemaker.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She turned to the others. "You guys talk to your boyfriends, see if they know anything about it."

"Oh, don't worry, we will," said Liz.

"Let's meet here tomorrow morning, and see what you found out," put in Kim. "Then we'll head to class."

kp/mh kp/mh kp/mh

Unfortunately nothing was found out that would help. All the cheerleader's boyfriends denied knowing anything.

They all walked with Draculaura to her first class, talking to her and treating her like anyone else. By some student's reactions, the message had been sent.

Approaching the classroom before third period, an object was tossed in the vampire's direction. It bounced off of a locker and clattered to the floor in front of her.

Looking down she found a wooden stake, whittled very sharp, at her feet. She gasped and dropped her books, then turned into the cheerleader just behind her, hugging the taller girl tightly and moaning into the blouse of her outfit.

Tara was started, but she could feel the other girl trembling and clutching at her. She was terrified. It took a moment, but the gentle, sweet-natured blond hugged her back, whispering comforting words.

Bonnie stepped forward. "Who, like, threw that?" she demanded loudly.

There was no reply from the suddenly silent crowd.

"This isn't funny!" said Hope, glaring around.

"No, it isn't," said Kim. She squatted down by the stake and tapped the connect button on her wrist Kimmunicator. "Wade, we've had an incident."

"What happened, Kim?" he asked.

"Somebody threw a wooden stake at Draculaura," she answered, "Scan it, please and thank you."

There was another moan from the small girl, and she started crying. The other cheerleaders clustered around her, trying to calm her down and watching for anything else.

"Don't let them kill me, please, Tara!" begged Draculaura.

"You're okay, D," she replied, "Kim's here, we're here, and nobody is going to hurt you."

A green beam struck the stake. "Well, I can tell you it's freshly whittled, and made of oak, but there are no fingerprints or any other way of identifying who made it or threw it."

"Great," muttered Kim.

Just then Mr. Barkin moved through the crowd like a thunderhead. He stopped and surveyed the scene, his face softening just for a moment as he observed the terrified vampire holding on to Tara.

He looked at Kim. "Possible, what have you got?"

"Not much, Mr. Barkin," she held up the stake and he took it. "No way of knowing who made it or threw it."

His frown deepened. "I'm going to talk to the other teachers." He turned and made his way back through the crowd.

Kim went over to the trembling girl and put a hand on her back. "D? Are you okay?"

She let go of Tara and clutched Kim. "Kim..."

"Nothing will happen, we'll see to it," said Kim softly.

kp/mh kp/mh kp/mh

At lunch the cheerleaders sat together and ate with a few on lookout. An announcement came over the PA system of a mandatory school assembly in the auditorium immediately after lunch.

As the students filed in, the cheer squad, still surrounding Draculaura, along with Ron and Monique, was met by Mr. Barkin just at the doors.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this," he said, "Possible, Stoppable, I want you to make a sweep of the school's perimeter before coming in. Make sure there are no unauthorized personnel around. Young lady, you're with me."

Kim and Ron headed for the exit as Barkin, with Draculaura by his side followed by the cheerleaders, went in.

"This is bad, KP," said Ron.

"Yeah, I expected some trouble, but not like this," she answered.

Mr. Barkin went up on stage and gestured for the petite girl to stand by him.

"Listen up, people!" he bellowed, "I am shocked by the behavior of students in this school over the last several days! Middleton High has not had any racially-motivated incidents in a long time, and I don't want to see it start now!"

Chattering started out in the student body.

"QUIET! This is what is going to..." he trailed off and stood unmoving, as did everyone else but Draculaura.

She sniffed. "What's that smell? It's like... shampoo..."

"KILL THE VAMPIRE!" a disembodied female voice called.

Barkin and everyone else's attention immediately focused on the girl.

"Uh-oh..." she muttered, taking a step away from Barkin.

"Kill the vampire!" said a student, and it was taken up by everyone. The got to their feet and surged toward the stage.

Draculaura turned and fled for her unlife.


	8. Big Trouble in Middleton High

Chapter Eight Big Trouble in Middleton High

Draculaura found herself in the gym, trapped in a corner, the students and teachers of Middleton High surrounding her and closing in slowly. Every one of them was armed with something.

"I- I'm not dangerous to you! I'm a vegetarian!" she said loudly. Her back was literally to the wall.

"Yeah, right, a vegetarian vampire. Like there is such a thing!" said Bonnie with a snarl.

"Bonnie, I told you that before!"

"Another lie, to get close to us humans, so you can feed!" the tanned girl replied.

She spotted Monique in the crowd. "MO! Help me, please!"

"As if," the fashion diva snorted.

"But-" she saw the rest of the cheerleaders moving toward her, ready to tear her apart. Why had they changed like this?

Desperate, the petite vampire leaned forward and hissed at them, her fangs prominent. They immediately recoiled from her, fear plain on their faces.

"Wow, I didn't expect that to actually work!" she said aloud.

"Kill it!" shouted Mrs. Wisp, the math teacher.

Suddenly Kim flipped over several heads, landing neatly between Lala and the crowd. "You'll have to go through me first," she growled, taking a defensive stance.

"Kim, you're protecting me?" asked Lala, surprised.

"Of course! You're my friend!" she glanced behind her. "You need to get away from here! Can't you change into a bat, or mist, or something?"

"I don't know how yet! I'm not old enough!" she wailed.

"Out of the way, Possible!" growled Barkin.

"Mr. Barkin, what's going on? You supported her coming here," said Kim.

"Well, I was wrong," he replied, "Now get out of the way so we can kill the vampire."

"KILL THE VAMPIRE! KILL THE VAMPIRE!" everyone chanted in unison. They surged forward.

Kim quickly pulled out her hair dryer grappler and shot it toward the exposed beams of the ceiling. It caught, and grabbing Lala around the waist, hit the retract button and they were pulled up.

The crowd below surged over to beneath them, shouting and throwing things that fell short or missed.

"Why are they doing this?" asked Lala, "They were friendly until a few minutes ago! Well, mostly."

"What happened?"

"Mr. Barkin was talking, then suddenly he stopped in mid-sentence. Then someone said 'kill the vampire' loudly, and then everyone attacked me!" she explained.

"I think they're being mind-controlled," the teen heroine replied, "That chanting in unison was another clue."

"Possible! Get down here, and bring that thing with you!" shouted Barkin.

Kim ignored the order, concentrating on retrieving the hook. Then she went over and opened a skylight, climbing out onto the roof.

"Come on!" she said, reaching back and holding out a hand to Draculaura.

Trusting Kim, the vegan vampire took the hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. She found herself in the early afternoon sun.

"Agh! Kim, the sun! I'll burn!" she said, covering her eyes and turning away.

"Oh! Stand in my shadow while we figure out what to do," said the redhead.

"Thanks! Just don't move around much," said the smaller girl, taking the advice. Kim put her hands on Lala's upper arms to steady her.

They looked around, but no way of getting away presented itself.

"What do we do?" asked Lala.

"I don't know... but I'll think of something," Kim assured her. She turned around, staying in one spot to protect the other girl. No means of escape presented itself. "Better call Wade. Maybe he can send something to get us."

Preoccupied, she didn't notice the sound of a familiar aircraft quickly growing louder. She hit the connect button, and the tech guru's face popped on the screen.

"Hi, Kim, what's up?" he took a drink of his Mega Slurpster.

"Wade, Draculaura and I-" she was cut off by a squeal and a sudden gust of wind, along with the roaring of rockets.

"KIIIIIIMMM! HEEELPP!"

She turned in time to see the vampire being pulled into Dr. Drakken's flying car and covered with a thick canvas blanket. Shego smirked and waved at her.

Kim aimed the grappler, but they were out of range. She grimaced.

"Kim? What happened?" asked Wade from the Kimmunicator.

"Drakken and Shego just kidnapped Draculaura from under my nose," she answered.

"Oh, boy... they're playing with fire, this time," he commented.

"No, I don't think so; she's too sweet natured. What could they want with her?" she wondered.

"Not a clue," he answered, "But hey, it's Drakken." He smirked as he watched a monitor she couldn't see.

"Yeah, see if you can track them," she said.

"Already on it. Got them!" He looked at her. "They're on GPS lock. I'll let you know where they stop," he answered, pudgy fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Thanks, Wade. Talk to you later," she said, signing off. She kept staring in the direction the small craft had disappeared.

"Kim!" shouted Ron from the ground, waving. He had changed into his mission clothes.

She looked, and saw the crowd was standing still, looking in the direction the hovercar had disappeared. With no one to protect, she climbed back down through the skylight, and went outside to join her boyfriend.

"You okay, KP?" the blond young man asked, as Rufus looked out of his pocket.

"Yeah, Ron. I can't believe this. Drakken actually pulled off a plot right in front of me," she said. Glancing around, she saw the others were just standing still, like waiting for orders.

"What's with them, anyway?" asked Ron.

"They must be under some kind of mind control," answered Kim, and reached for her wrist Kimmunicator.

As she did, the other students and teachers suddenly shook their heads in unison.

"What... happened?" asked Hope, "God, I've got a bad headache."

"Me too. Why is the sun so bright?" said Tara, putting a hand over her eyes.

Everyone in the crowd was reacting the same way, in pain and confused.

"Weren't we, like, chasing someone?" Bonnie asked Liz.

"I... think so. It's fuzzy," said the other blonde on the cheer squad.

"Let's get inside, and out of all this light," said Justine Flanner.

"Hang on, everyone, let me check something first," said Kim in a loud voice. "Wade, check the air quality, please and thank you."

"Sure, Kim, hang on," he replied. "Okay... there's a strange gas in the air, but it's getting weaker... Got it! It's some of the chemicals in Drakken's mind-control shampoo in vapor form!"

"Well, that explains what happened," said Kim, "And why Ron and I weren't affected. We were outside."

"How about explaining it to me, Possible?" said Barkin coming over to them.

"Drakken used his mind-control formula to make everyone chase Draculaura and try to kill her so they could kidnap her in the confusion," the redhead explained.

"Did it work?" asked Ron Reager.

"Yes, they took her while we were on the gym roof," she replied. "Ron and I will go get her back."

The big man nodded. "Carry on, then. Can't have students kidnapped off the campus!"

"Kim, the gas has dissipated to safe levels, so everyone can go back in," Wade reported.

Everyone else went back inside, grateful to be out of the seemingly extra-bright sun, and get something for the headache.

kp/mh kp/mh kp/mh

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Draculaura asked from under the protection of the blanket.

"Stay where you are and be quiet," Shego replied, "Dr. D will explain when we get there."

The vampire peeked out from the blanket for a moment, risking the sun, to see who had spoken. From her position huddled in a corner on the floor, she saw a woman with long black hair and pale skin wearing a green and black harlequin catsuit was watching her.

"You're Shego, right? And Dr. Drakken is the one driving?" she asked, excited to meet the villains.

"Ah, you've heard of me!" said Drakken, glancing over his shoulder with a grin.

"Well, yes! I'm a big fan of Kim's," was the reply. "I know about her enemies."

The expression on the blue face soured. "Kim Possible. She thinks she's all that, but she's not."

"Sure she is! She beats you two all the time!" the girl said, before thinking about it first.

Shego's hand flared up in green and black plasma. "I told you to be quiet," she growled, menacingly.

"EEEP!" said Draculaura, and ducked back under the blanket.

kp/mh kp/mh kp/mh

Kim and Ron were in the Roth, following Wade's directions from the Kimmunicator console.

"They've stopped at Drakken's Middleton lair," said Wade, taking a drink from his slurpster.

"Good, we'll be there in a few minutes," commented Kim.

"What do you think they want with a vampire?" asked Ron.

"Well, it's Drakken, so it must be some kind of 'take over the world' thing," said Wade.

"We'll know soon," said Kim, pulling over, "We're here."


	9. Cemetery and Other Plots

Chapter Nine Cemetery and Other Plots

Draculaura left the hovercar with the two villains just behind her. Shego had her plasma active, and Drakken was holding a portable sun lamp.

"Where are we going?" she asked. They were in the hangar, making for a steel door set in the wall. A couple of red-clad henchmen waited on either side of it.

"Just keep moving," growled Shego.

The henches opened the door as they approached, and on the other side was Drakken's lab.

Shego stopped and addressed the henchmen. "Kim Possible will probably be here soon. Stop her at all costs."

One of the men gulped. "Y-yes ma'am."

"Oh, my ghoul!" said Draculaura, eyes wide as she took in the tables and chemical glassware, electronic gadgets and power generators haphazardly scattered around. She ran forward and looked, wide-eyed at a death ray waiting for use. She turned to her hosts. "This is amazing!"

Drakken looked pleased. "Thank you. I am a mad scientist, after all."

"Yes, I know. Your Lil Diablos did some damage in my home town, so everyone there knows too," she replied.

Drakken's already wide smile got wider. "And they'll know me even more when I take over the world!"

"Yeah, about that," said Shego, "How is she going to help you do it?"

"Ah yes, my brilliant plan!" he drew himself up. "Before engineering the incidents at your school, I..."

"Wait a second, please," said Draculaura, holding up a hand, "YOU were behind the attacks on me?"

"That's right. I grabbed random students and used my hypnosis gas on them," he answered.

"Well, it worked. The stake was scary. I wish you hadn't done that..." she said.

"Stake?" the blue-skinned man looked confused.

"Yeah, someone threw a wooden stake at me. Didn't you tell them to?"

"No, I never gave specific orders. I just said to harass you."

"But why?" she implored for understanding.

"To make you nervous, and fear us 'normies'," he air quoted. "You having the right mindset is important for my plan. And the gathering in the auditorium fit in nicely. I got EVERYONE in the school to chase you, and snatched you right under Kim Possible's nose!"

"Ya done good so far, Dr. D," said Shego, "But just what IS your 'brilliant plan'?"

"I'll show you." He pointed to one side of the vampire. "See that tube? Get in. Now."

"No, I won't," said Draculaura, crossing her arms and glaring at the villains.

Drakken looked confused. "But... you were in the auditorium. The gas got you too, why don't you obey?"

"You don't know much about vampires, do you?" the girl shook her head. "Yes, the gas got me too, but I'm undead. I take in air to talk, but I don't breathe. It didn't affect me."

"Kinda obvious, Dr. D," said Shego with a grin.

"Nng... fine! I have another way of controlling you." He turned on the sun lamp and aimed it at her feet.

Not wanting to be burned, she backed away and the light herded her inside. The door closed.

"This is your plan? That's your cloning machine!" said Shego.

"Yes, an army of vampires under my control will take over the world!" he went into a villainous laugh.

Shego opened her mouth to object, but closed it. She couldn't think of any reason why it wouldn't work. Finally she looked at her boss, who had started working on the control panel. "Not bad at all, Dr. D. This COULD work!"

"Of course, Shego! It's my plan after all," he gloated.

She rolled her eyes but didn't take the bait. "So how many are you going to make?"

"Just one, for now. I want to see how it does before making a lot of them. When she's formed she will be under my control," he said, and flipped a switch.

The second tube glowed, and as they all watched, a copy of Draculaura as it formed and filled in.

"Wow, I'm impressed!" said Draculaura, "Even Frankie's dad couldn't do better!"

Before he could ask who 'Frankie's dad' was, the steel door swung open with a bang. Unconscious henchmen could be seen outside.

"Hold it, Drakken!" said Kim. Ron, with Rufus in his pocket, were with her.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" Drakken exclaimed. His shoulders slumped and he looked at his sidekick. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yep," she nodded, "I never will understand why you act so surprised when she shows up."

"Agh... not important! You're too late, young lady, my plan is successful!" He hit another button, and the door to the clone's chamber opened. She stepped out, and went over to the original. They stared at each other through the barrier of glass.

"YOU!" shouted Drakken, catching the clone's attention. He pointed at Kim and Ron. "Get them!"

She took off running toward the heroes, and both took a defensive stance. But there was no need. The clone stopped just out of Kim's reach and looked back at her maker. "What am I supposed to get them? You didn't say."

Kim stood up, as did Ron. "Um..." They exchanged a look.

Shego cracked up. She laughed long and hard, and finally staggered over to a chair and sat down.

Drakken glared daggers at her, then turned attention to the clone. "What are you doing? You're a vampire! Tear them up! Kill them! Bite them! I want to see blood!"

"Blood?" the clone said, then keeled over in a dead faint. Kim moved forward and grabbed her before she hit the floor. The original did the same thing, but fortunately the floor was padded.

Shego laughed even harder, and Kim and Ron and Rufus were grinning as they laid the clone down gently.

"What's happening? I don't get it!" Drakken said, checking settings on the control panel.

"She's a vegetarian, Drakken," explained Kim, "She can't stand even the mention of blood."

Shego was now laughing so hard she slipped off the chair and lay on the floor, too weak to get up. "That- that's the funniest thing I've seen in months!"

"No, it's not!" yelled Drakken, "How am I supposed to take over the world with a bunch of vegetarian vampire clones?"

Shego's laughter got louder.

"You're not, dude," said Ron, with a grin. "That's kinda obvious, even to me."

The original vampire had recovered, and spoke up. "Besides, I don't have my vampire powers yet, and I don't know how to fight."

Drakken hit a switch, and the door of Draculaura's tube opened.

"Get out, you useless... monster," he growled, pointing at the door.

Draculaura went over to him and shook his hand. "Thank you, Dr. Drakken! This was a lot of fun!"

Shego, having recovered, snickered.

"FUN! It isn't fun! This was serious!" he protested. "Weren't you scared of us?"

"Pfft!" said the vampire, "I've seen scarier things in the girl's room toilets at Monster High!"

"SHEGO!" Drakken yelled, outrage plain on his face.

"Forget it, Doc, I'm still too weak from all that laughing! My sides hurt!" she answered.

"Nnnngggg... fine! Get out!" he pointed at the door again, furious.

Draculaura went over to the clone, who was still out. But before she could get a good look, it suddenly dissolved into a mass of green goo.

"Ewww! Gross!" said Ron, stepping away from the mess.

"Yeah, gross!" agreed Rufus.

"Gorchy," said Kim, making a face.

"What happened?" Draculaura asked Kim, but the mad scientist answered.

"I set a fifteen minute limit to its existence, in case it got out of control. Now go!"

"Later, Princess!" called Shego with a wave.

"Yes, later," the teen hero muttered, and the four of them left.

kp/mh kp/mh kp/mh

Back at Middleton High, they met with Mr. Barkin.

"So he put students under hypnosis gas and told them to harass me. That's the only reason it happened," Draculaura said.

"I see. That puts it in a whole different light," said the big man. "I'm glad to know the students here are not responsible for that kind of behavior."

"Me too, sir," the tiny girl replied.

He picked up some papers from his desk. "I can give the three of you an excused absence for the rest of the day," he said, "Give you time to recover."

"No, thank you. I think it would be better if I just went back to class," Draculaura said after a moment's thought.

"Very good," Mr. Barkin nodded, "You're dismissed."

For the rest of the afternoon the vampire got apologies and expressions of relief she was okay. At cheerleading practice the atmosphere was much more relaxed.

Friday proved to be uneventful, other than Draculaura's new friends saying goodbye and those uncomfortable with her being there saying good riddance. The latter made her sad, but reinforced her determination to make this program work.

Saturday evening found Kim and Draculaura loading up the SL Roth for the trip to Salem. They had spent the day with the rest of the cheer squad, along with Ron and Rufus. At this point only Tara, Monique, Ron, and his naked mole rat were left.

"Well, girl, keep in touch! I really want to learn more about monster fashions," said Monique.

"Okay, I'll send you some pictures," agreed Draculaura. Then they exchanged a brief hug.

After that, Tara took the vampire aside for a moment.

"D-la, would you do me a favor?" the blond asked.

"Anything for you," she replied with a smile.

"Say hello to my cousin Torelei for me, please," Tara said.

Draculaura's eyes got wide. "She- she's your cousin? Wow, I never would have guessed, You're nothing alike!"

Tara smiled. "Yeah, I know. Will you do that for me?"

"Sure. I guess you want to keep it quiet?"

"Please. Kim knows, but it's not common knowledge yet," said Tara.

"Okay, I understand," said the vampire. They exchanged a final hug. "Thank you so much for protecting me."

"As Kim would say, no big," said the blond.

Kim went to the door. "Mom! Dad! Tweebs! We're leaving!"

Her parents and brothers came out to see them off. As Kim and Ron exchanged a hug and quick kiss, her brothers gagged and her parents pretended not to notice.

"Take care of Kim for us," Mrs. Possible told Draculaura.

"I will," the vampire nodded with a grin.

With a final wave at family and friends, Kim Possible and Draculaura drove off into the darkening night.

After a rough start, it seemed the exchange program was a success on the normie side. But how it would play out on the monster side had yet to be seen.

To be continued in Part 2: Cheerleader Exchange


End file.
